


Confound and Attached

by Yagami_imagaY



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Depression, Fear, M/M, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(All of my stories have been DenNor recently. I'm sorry about it but I have so many ideas for the ship XD)</p><p>During a war, Mathias Kohler captured one of the village teens after a raid in Norway. He makes plans to use the teen as a 'special' servant. Meanwhile, Lukas Bondevik, captured by the Danish military, had been having a hard time coping with the new life he was living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Mathias's POV**  
  
I laughed, smiling as I popped a grape into my mouth while walking down the hallway. "I suppose ya think that I'm going to do terrible things to ya don'y you?" I asked, looking at the boy that I have brought with me. He was chained at the wrists and bound so that he wouldn't run or try to fight. "Yer going to need to talk. If ya don't I'll never know yer desires." 

"Fuck you." He muttered, spitting at me.   
  
I sighed and turned to him, forcing him to look up at me. "I brought you here to have a better life. Treat me as if I did a good think for you or you'll regret what happens to you." I said, giving him a serious look and then turning to take him back to where he would stay.   
  
After I took him there I left, chaining him to a certain place to make sure he wouldn't try to escape.

**Lukas's POV**

I growled and looked around the room. It was nice. A lot nicer than I was used to minus the chains due to my own escapade of anger.   
  
The room's walls were a light golden color, an oak desk in the corner. The bed in the room was clad with red blankest, they felt like silk. The bed frame was tall and the top was lined with red drapes and had about six pillows with it. It was very nice. Too nice for someone the likes of me. 

"May I come in? I've brought food." A voice said, opening the door a little. My captor stepped in and held a plate of food. I turned my head away, trying to say that I didn't want to eat even though I was starving. "Listen, I'm sorry that I took you away from such a terrible place or whatever. You looked miserable." He said stepping slightly closer. "If you're good I'll unlock the shackles after a while." He said and sat the plate of food in front of me.  
  
I looked at it out of the corner of my eyes and then looked away again, trying to say I didn't want it.   
  
"It isn't poisoned I promise." He said. "Come one just eat a little, I know your hungry." 

"Nei jeg er ikke." I said and glared, just then my stomach growled.   
  
"Just eat a little. You know you need it." He said and sighed. "By the way, you may call me Mathias. Most around here call me Lord but I'm going to give you that privilege." He said and smiled. "What is your name?"   
  
I stayed quiet, making my mouth into a crease.

"Ah, I see..."

"My name is Lukas..." I muttered and took the plate of food and sitting it in my lap. 

The other smiled and nodded, handing me a fork. "That's a cute name. It suits you." He said and smiled, sitting down in front of me. "How old are you?" 

I sighed and picked up some turkey. "Seventeen."

He smiled. "You're just a kid, I feel bad for taking you away for what I did. I hope you won't mind. I'm just now twenty-one." 

I started eating, soon finding that the plate was nearly empty. 

"You ate well, want more? I can get you some." He said and smiled. 

"Why the hell are you being nice to me?" I asked, frowning. 

"I treat everyone here like this." He said. "The easiest way to gain trust is to show other's trust." He said and smiled. 

I scoffed. "Your going to have to try a lot harder with me ass-wipe. I'm not one to trust based on first interactions. And by how I was brought here, you might as well consider yourself lucky that I haven't stabbed you with this fork." I said and crossed my arms. 

Mathias chuckles. "Cute~ but I was trained in combat. I can tell by your looks that you haven't been trained. I can help you if you like." He offered. 

"I decline. I wouldn't want to waist you 'oh so precious' time." I said and glared. 

He shrugged. "Alright, well tonight I will let you sleep here alone. It is rather late. If you need me ring that bell." He said, pointing above my head. "I'm staying in the next room over." 

I nodded and sighed, holding my arms out. 

"I'm not gonna chain you up again. If you try to leave through the window you'll fall four stories, and the door will be locked." He said and then kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry again, but eventually you'll warm up to me." 

And indeed he was right.


	2. Acclimated

**Lukas's POV**

I looked around the room, waiting patiently for Mathias to wake up. 

He was right about what he said, even though I didn't want to admit it. 

I had started warming up to him. I'd let him sleep with me as long as he didn't touch. I allowed him to know some of my past history. I even started taking fighting lessons from him in the late afternoons. 

I had started to become quite submissive and it pissed me off to no end. 

Mathias groaned a little and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Lukas...why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, nuzzling his head into my side. 

I looked at him blankly. "Because you look cute when you sleep." I said and moved his arm from my waist. After a few minutes I realized what I said and panicked a little. "Nei! Um...err...you were sleepy last night so I let you sleep! Yeah! That!" I said, waving my arms and nearly jumping up. 

Mathias chuckled and sat up, kissing my nose. "You're adorable when your flustered." He said and then pulled me down with him, forcing me to lay down.

I sighed and poked his cheek. "Let go. I don't care if I'm your servant you aren't allowed to touch unless I say so." 

Mathias giggles and hums. "Aww...but I feel cuddly today, and I get a day off from my duties as prince." He says and smiles. I rolled over and laid so my back was facing away from him. "Spooning. Okay I can go with that~" He said and nuzzles my back. 

I crossed my arms and he pulled a blanket over us. "You know why I brought you to this kingdom right?" He asked and hugged me. 

"Um...sorta...it's because you felt pity for me right? You told me that the day after I was brought here." 

"Ah...well that's part of the story." He said and pulled me closer to him. "My parents have been growing very old. My mother and father have been urging me since I was 16 to find someone to rule beside me." He started. "I know what your thinking, and I know it sounds absurd, but you looked exactly like my chosen one before she died...but your much different." 

"Obviously. I'm a boy."

"That's not the point. From the moment I saw you, I knew. I knew deep down that you were something special. I didn't know what you would be to me, but I'm certain that when I saw your face and looked into your eyes I was in love again." 

I huffed. "I don't believe that. Dragging someone off and chaining them to your bed for a couple days doesn't translate love to me." 

He nodded and sighed. "I know...and I didn't want to do it...but you seemed so violent and I didn't want you to hurt yourself. It would be a shame if something bad happened to someone as beautiful as you." 

I smiled a little. "You know....this is the first time I've been able to smile in a long time...." 

Mathias hugs me tighter, nuzzling his nose into my neck. "I'm glad. I hate to see people upset. I've wanted to see you smile. I bet it looks as beautiful as the rest of you." 

A few minutes later the door to his room opened. 

"Master Mathias, Master Lukas. It's time to get up." A voice said. I sat up and looked at the person. The voice sounded so familiar. 

I got up and went toward the girl. "Ezra?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. 

She looked at me and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! Lukas!" She said, launching forward and hugging me. 

I hugged her back and smiled happily. 

Mathias sat up. "You guys know each other?" 

"Ja. She was my childhood friend. I haven't seen her in three years." I said and smiled. 

Ezra smiled. "Anyways. Masters, I need you to dress yourselves. Breakfast is ready."

* * *

 

**Mathias POV**

Lukas panted and sat down. 

"What? Is the training too hard on you?" I asked and smiled. 

He smirked. "I just need to rest for a few seconds." 

I smiled and sat next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist and then kissing his forehead. "Your very talented. You've picked fighting up well. Your very strong with hand-to-hand combat." I said and kissed his cheek. 

Lukas smiled and then pushed me away. 

"Your getting used to being here. Could it be that you like it here now?" I asked and smiled.  

He sighed. "I'm getting used to it here yes...but I'm not sure if i like being here...living here doesn't seem like a bad choice...but the reason you brought me here is still a foreign idea to me."

I nodded. "That is to be expected. I hope you'll get used to me. I really hope for that." I smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. 

He nodded and smiled a little. "Alright, get off. Let's go get lunch." He said before getting up. 


	3. Submission

**Lukas's POV**

I hummed and walked down the hallway, headed to the room that I was usually confined to during most hours. It's been almost three months since Mathias brought me here and I've lost all urges to try and leave. He was generally kind, especially to me and rarely raised his voice to me. He respected most of my boundaries and treated me as if I was his queen. I had started to want to be open with him and trust him more. But due to my past I hide most of what I've done from him. 

Mathias walked up behind me as I got to the door of his bed room, pushing me to a walk and nuzzling my cheek while smiling. "Lukas~ I love you~" 

I sighed and patted his head. "Your drunk, aren't you?" 

"Nej. Unfortunately." He said and stood up. "I've had a very stressful day." He said, hugging me. 

I hugged him back and laid my head on his chest. "Want to tell me about it?" I asked out of politeness. 

Mathias stood up a little. "My parent's want me to find a bride so I can carry on the family name..." He said and looked away. "As far as I know you can't bear children because you are male." He said and placed a hand on my cheek. "But I love you so very much and I would hate to betray the person I fell in love with." He said and looked at me with sadness. 

I looked at him. "Well first of all I've never met your parents and second I haven't been asked for my hand yet. I'm fair game at this moment." I said and looked at him. "and I will not admit to having feeling for you even if I did. I still see you as my capturer."

Mathias hugged me close. "But you do have feelings for me. I can see it in your eyes. I know you love me or at least like me." He said and rubbed my back. "I just hope one day you'll admit it."

I huffed and sighed. "Alright. But for now I'm just your subordinate and slave..." I said and looked down, petting his head lightly. 

"Nej." He said and looked at me. "I brought you here, originally, to be nothing more than my sex slave. But you've turned into much more Lukas. You've become someone I have become devoted to. Someone whom I yearn for." He said and looked at me. "No matter how many times I say it you'll never believe me but, I love you. I always will." He said and then opened his bedroom door. 

"Let's go take a bath. I'm sure you want one." He said and smiled, grabbing a shirt and throwing it at me. 

I caught it and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you let me use the bath?" 

"Well I can't have you looking like a commoner when you meet my mother and father." He said and smirked a little. "I plan to keep you as my own, and I won't be taking no for an answer." He said and then started to walk out of the room, holding his own clothing.

I followed him into a small room that wasn't far from his room, well....it wasn't that small....it was pretty large. He pulled off his own shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear. I turned so I had my back to him, hesitantly pulling my shirt off and biting my lip as I pulled my pants off. 

I felt the Dane staring at me from behind. It was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever felt. I started shaking a little biting my lip as I took off my underwear. I could almost hear Mathias smirk.  

My voice went cold. "Touch me and you're going to wish you were dead." 

Mathias then took a few steps back and pulls off the rest of his clothing before getting into the bath. 

I walked to the other side of the bath and got in. I was nearly fifteen feet away from the Danish idiot. 

He smiled fondly at me and waved for me to come over. "Come on. I'm not going to touch you any where that isn't naturally easy to touch I promise." 

I got up, covering my self with my hands as I walked over to him, sitting down in the water in front of him with my back turned. 

"I'm gonna wash yer hair okay? We can't have you looking crappy when you meet my family." He said and smiled, putting some soap in his hand and starting to scrub my hair. 

Not but a few seconds later he touch the curl that floated off the side of my head, causing me to jump. 

"Ya okay Lukas?" He asked, slightly concerned. 

"Ah! Um....y-yeah! Don't worry about it!" I laughed nervously. He then poked at the curl again. "Hn~ don't touch that!~" I said, biting my lip, noticing a slight tone of pleasure in my voice. 

Mathias smirked and leaned close to my ear. "So that's your switch hmm?~" He purred and sat back. "Maybe I'll play with it some more later~"

I bit my lip lightly and turned a dark shade of red. He then leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. 

"I'm sorry Lukas. Come on, lets get out." He said and got out of the bath, walking over to a corner and grabbing a towel and holding it out to me. "Come here." He said and smiled innocently. 

That devious, innocent smile. It always deceived me. I even knew he was deceiving me when he did it. It was either I didn't care or I like his smile. But there was something about him that made me want to be with him and stay with him. 

* * *

 

I sighed, looking at the clothes that he had set out for me. 

They were probably the most expensive thing I would ever wear. Rolling my eyes, I put them on, only to hear Mathias chuckle from behind me. 

"You look great love." He said and hugged me from behind. 

"I don't want to meet them. How do you even know I want to marry you?" I asked and glared at him from the corner of my eye.

He frowned a little and let go of me, turning me quickly around to look at me. "I don't care. I fell in love with you and the only way I could move on is if you-"

"Died?" I asked. "If that's so should I just do it? You don't even know if I love you back but you'd go as far as to have me meet your parents just because you love me." I said with a straight face. "You're selfish. You didn't even think to see if I had the same feelings all you care about is what you want." 

The Dane glared and let go of me before looking down in shame. "It's true. I am selfish. But I can tell by the way you act around me, you may hold up such a hateful demeanor on the outside, but on the inside you love me and you hate doing this to me." He said and then looked at me. "You love me."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I hate you." 

"Deny me all you want, but eventually you will come to the realization that you have feelings for me." 

* * *

About an hour later we sat in the dinning hall of the rather large home. I have never been in the room and have never even been out of Mathias's room unless it was to the field where he taught me how to fight. 

The room was clad with red carpets and table cloths along with some accents of white and gold. 

 "So....Lukas was it? How old did you say you were?" Mathias's mother asked. 

"Sixteen." I said with a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. 

She smiled and nodded. "You seem like a very fine young man. The situation you came from led me to believe that you were going to be some ill mannered child." She said. "It would have broken my heart to see that my son had fallen in love with someone the likes of a pauper." 

I sighed and looked over at Mathias who was just smiling and beaming with the utmost happiness. 

"Well, it is true that he is a fine boy, but he is still a boy. Mathias needs a woman. He needs someone to carry on the family name with." His father said, pushing some of his brown hair behind an ear. 

"Now now, Lukas would make an exceptional bride. He seems to meet every standard of mine. He's good looking, kind, and seems to have great expertise in some areas."  She said and smiled. "He seems perfect except in the fertility department." 

I didn't say anything. I could have told them that I was ferlie and that I could bear children but I didn't want that. I wanted them to disapprove of me and to tell Mathias that he'd have to find someone else. But of course they didn't and eventually dismissed us from dinner.


End file.
